


this burn in me is the coolest thing i've ever felt

by r1ker



Category: Midnight Special (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ker/pseuds/r1ker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/rascalflatts/imelt.html</p></blockquote>





	this burn in me is the coolest thing i've ever felt

The first, full night they have to themselves they barricade themselves in the spare room of their rented apartment. In the room there aren't any lights on, the blinds in the corner drawn back enough to allow a little sunlight to spill through, but for the most part they linger near the other in the black. Lucas kneels on top of Roy on the bed with both knees on either side of him. He can hear Roy breathing, intake of air audible out of response for his quickening heartbeat.

 

"I still drive you fucking crazy, don't I?" Lucas asks with one of his hands drifting over Roy's bare chest, palm settling over the swift flutter of his heart. A nod and Roy runs his tongue over his lower lip, mouth dry as Lucas gently pushes him down on the bed, his back hitting the mattress with a gentle exhale of breath. He can't stop the laugh that escapes him when Lucas bites his jaw, the softest part of his neck. This is voracity at its best but Lucas's very own brand; Roy knows from past encounters that this does nothing but stir the pot.

 

Roy sighs when the bites turn to feather-soft kisses at the base of his throat, hand passing over the fine buzz of Lucas's hair. He clears his throat, didn't know there was a lump developing there, before he speaks. "You do, you always have. Not even me being on that ranch could take that away."

 

Lucas laughs a little and pulls back, looking down on the marks he's left with a sigh. "Oh yeah? Tell me, pious boy, how'd you manage being on that big ranch all by your lonesome?" Roy rolls his eyes – he lets this happen, he lets Lucas get hot to trot but silently he admires it – and pulls Lucas's chin to his, kissing him firmly before opening his mouth to speak.

 

"At first I had my own tent," Roy begins, helping Lucas to shrug off his own white undershirt while in the process taking a few gropes at his upper arms, "and they trusted me enough to not have check-ins before lights out. That was a big tent, more than enough for one man to have by himself. I thought back to the last night we spent together-" Lucas's stomach roils, God, don't let the mood change now while he's close to getting in knee-deep – "and how close you got yourself to me. If I thought back hard enough I could feel you breathing on the back of my neck, your arms tight around my waist and your hands on my belly. Who's to blame me if I let my thoughts wander? They couldn't see thoughts, they couldn't tell them from looking at me from the outside."

 

And oh, that does it. He lets Roy shove him back onto the bed, Lucas rolling over him to this time land on his back, and the weight of Roy settling over him feels like nothing at all. Roy moves quickly, intently, to pull Lucas's jeans and boxers down to around his ankles, granting himself full access. In the light of the moon Lucas sees that tongue dart out to wet his lips and it's a sucker punch to the gut. However he's still sentient enough to fish for his wallet where his jeans are discarded on the bed, pulls out that man-typical condom tucked into the back fold of the leather, and hands it to Roy.

 

"I love you so much," Lucas babbles as Roy preps himself, utilizes the lube that had been previously been tucked away in a pocket of Lucas's duffel bag. He puts one hand to the small of Roy's back, warmed skin almost electric beneath his fingertips. "Not because, you know, you're on top of me, but it's been too long and I-" He shuts up when Roy puts his index finger to his lips. With that Roy rises to his knees, taking in another breath for as he comes down, he sinks down onto Lucas's cock.

 

The way Roy's face changes when that happens is enough to take Lucas's breath away. It's almost as if he's in a state of overwhelm, at a loss for words, no other sensations crossing the threshold into his body other than complete and utter bliss. Roy sighs like someone slipping into a hot bath after a long day, and doesn't make a move to thrust just yet. Lucas waits it out, resists the urge to nudge his hips up into the tight cradle of Roy's body, knows all too well from the past that Roy starts things like this with a plan and always follows through on it.

 

Lucas can't help but snicker when he watches a slow smile spread across Roy's face. Both of them appear close to laughing with just how giddy being together like this again makes them. "What you smiling about up there, pal?"

 

"I have not had this," Roy says with his eyes still shut, "in a very, very long time. Too long, in fact to have forgotten the feeling-" He finally lifts up on his knees and back down again, again. "of you inside me. And as of right now I am not on this earth."

 

This time Lucas really laughs, an all-out grin spreading across his face as his hands find Roy's hips on reflex. From that moment on they fall into a rhythm. Humor is put aside just for a moment in the process, and it's not until they've got the headboard of the bed rocking against the wall does Roy decide to lament again. As he parts his lips to let his thoughts escape all that leaves is a helpless moan, and Lucas decides to beat him to the chase.

 

"You forget I had to go without you for almost twenty years," Lucas informs and Roy nods mostly out of acknowledgement and not understanding. He's still busy at work, hips moving up and down on autopilot to chase his climax, rapidly approaching by the way his thighs tremble on top of Lucas's. "Lots of nights I spent trying to think my fist was the same thing as how you feel right now. A lot of lying to myself was what it took to convince myself the real thing would be coming back to me soon."

 

"It's back, and now that it's back it wishes you'd shut the hell up for just one second, would you please," Roy gasps out, ignoring the urge to touch himself in favor of moving faster, more intently. Lucas too can't stop his own sharp inhale, hips moving quickly in shallow motions in an attempt to match Roy. Not long after they've begun it stops, Roy coming to a halt dead in his tracks to let out one groan that borders on agonizing, coming onto Lucas's chest, neglecting finesse. "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck."

 

Lucas notices right away that those weren't quite words leaving Roy's mouth, merely a series of breathy syllables strung together in a false attempt to make some sort of declaration. What he does know is that it's the final straw, the last lick of fire to the powder keg, the final straw on the camel's back, and he comes into the condom with an aborted grunt. Roy nearly breaks his back as he folds down to kiss Lucas through the resulting aftershocks, tongue slipping into his mouth once Lucas calms down enough to accept something more than a mouth over his promising comfort.

 

Their bodies part but not for long. Roy makes quick work of pulling the sheets and blankets over the two of them, settling in with his back to Lucas's chest finally. Lucas has been doing work of his own in the time Roy was setting the bed right, drawing together a pack of menthols and a bright orange lighter. For a brief second Roy worries about cinders hitting his head as Lucas smokes right behind him, but it wouldn't be the first time his admittedly impressive head of hair has served as an impromptu ashtray.

 

"You're such a cliché sometimes," Roy teases when Lucas lights up a second not long after the first is reduced to a puddle of ash. Lucas kisses his temple with a mouth still exhaling the last curls of smoke from his cigarette. Roy makes a noise of discovery, notes that Lucas has switched brands in the time since he was a broke teenager subsisting on Camels. "Virginia Slims, got a little extra in your allowance?" Lucas bites the shell of his ear in response.

 

"I had a job, wiseass," he tries to joke but comes out utterly smitten. He replaces the bite mark on Roy's ear with an exhale through his nose. "I saved up, and wasn't having to peel quarters off the floorboard of my truck for a smoke. Slims tasted fine to me at least; Marlboros were what my dad smoked. My mom liked Slims, I stole them from her when I first got into it and then she started hiding them, so that's that."

 

Roy reaches up and yanks the dwindling stub out of the tips of Lucas's fingers. "You're gonna die before your time, you know that? Either from the effects of the cigarette or lighting both of our bodies aflame by dropping one of these fuckers in the bed." Lucas blows a raspberry at him as Roy stretches to drop it into a beer bottle with barely an inch of drink in the bottle. "Or if having me all to yourself doesn't kill you first; we shall see."

 

Lucas nuzzles his hair, breathes in the warm smell of _him_ and the shampoo they both had shared in the shower the night before. If everything plays out right, Lucas reckons when the thought of a hot spray of water and Roy next to him crosses his mind, they'll be doing the same here in a few seconds. So he smiles to himself at that thought, kisses the top of Roy's head one more time. "That's right, we'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/rascalflatts/imelt.html


End file.
